wizarding lover's
by tonipotter
Summary: there are two new exchange students to hogwarts where one of them harry meets and falls in love with one of the sisters
1. Chapter 1

Wizarding Lover`s

Ch.1: Intro

Once their was two young sister`s named phoenix Martinez and latoya Martinez who were attending a magic school in America. Then one day when they came home after they turned 15, their parents told them they were moving to Ireland because their fathers job was sending him there. They were very excited to be moving to a new place. Two weeks later everyone started packing their things for the big move. It took a week before the move was complete. Then a month later after everyone was registered at the ministry of magic in Ireland and settled in their new home, phoenix and latoya got letters to attend hogwartz school of witchcraft and wizardry. So after talking it over with their parents, they sent back notices saying they would be attending hogwartz. Then a week later the parents took them to get their school supplies so they would be prepared for September 1st.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Exchange Students 

September 1st...

On September 1st Phoenix and Latoya were being escorted to kings cross by their parents Stefan and Olivia Martinez when they Harry Potter and his two shadows the bum and the fat bitch saw and the Martinez family saw them being escorted by the Weasleys.

'` do you see that fat bitch, she is a total embarrassment to that nice young man who is with them'` said Olivia who shook her head in disappointment and shame.

'` yes I totally agree,and do you see that asshole father. You can tell he doesn`t make enough damn money to provide the essentials for his family'' said Stefan shaking his head disgustedly. Phoenix and Latoya just shook their heads in agreement and laughed harshly. Then the Martinez daughters boarded the train after saying goodbye to the parents.

Two hours later...

Phoenix and Latoya were on the train having a conversation about guys.

'` you know that dark haired guy who was with that red haired bitch was very cute and sexy'' said Phoenix with a grin and blushing.

'` I agree and he needs someone better to hang with. Now if only I could find a guy with long hair and I'm good'' said Latoya with a smirking grin

'`yes I totally agree'' said Phoenix smirking.

Then Harry walked by with a guy who was light skinned and had long black hair, and they stopped at their compartment.

'` can we sit here?'' asked Lamar with a sexual voice

'` of course you can!'` said Latoya in a heartbeat with a grin.

'` thanks'' said Harry with a sexy grin.

Then Lamar and Harry came in and sat down.

'` so where are you girls from?'' asked Harry curiously

'` we're from America, but our parents like to travel'` said Phoenix with a grin and blushing.

'` that's cool. We've been friends a long time. I'm Harry Potter and this is Lamar Arkez. Now when he gets mad he likes to cuss'' said Harry.

'` what a sexy name you have Lamar. Well we are like that too. I'm Latoya Martinez and this is my sister Phoenix Martinez'' said Latoya

then they talked and got to know each other well on the train ride. On the train ride Harry and Phoenix were giving each looks, while Lamar and Latoya were shaking their heads while also giving each other looks.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: New Friendships Forged

Three hours later...

They arrived at the castle and Latoya and Phoenix said goodbye to Lamar and Harry because they still needed to be sorted.

'` Alright Phoenix, Latoya this where we part for now. Hagrid is a good friend and will escort you safely where you need to go'' said harry

'` yep we will see you guys inside'' said Hagrid cheerily. Harry and Lamar just nodded and got into a carriage with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom and headed up to the school.

Ten minutes later...

Phoenix and Latoya were escorted into the great hall after the first years had been sorted.

'` good evening students. Today we have a special treat;we have two exchange students from America who are also sisters. Welcome Phoenix and Latoya Martinez to Hogwartz'` said dumbledore mischievously

'` now Phoenix Martinez come up and be sorted'` said mcgonagal sternly. Then Phoenix walked up to the stool nervously, where mcgonagal put the hat on her head.

'` SLYTHERIN'' yelled the hat. Then Phoenix smiled happily at harry and smirked secretively while walking to the green and silver table.

'` Latoya Martinez, please come up and be sorted'' said mcgonagal. Then Latoya walked confidently up to the hat and put it on.

'`SLYTHERIN'' yelled the hat. Latoya just hopped off the stool, smirked at Lamar and joined her sister at the slytherin table.

Meanwhile at the gryffindor table...

Harry and Lamar were getting up to go over and join Phoenix and Latoya when the fat bitch spoke up with her annoying voice.

'` where are you going Harry?'` asked the fat bitch a.k.a. hermione.

'` to join my new friends'` said Harry looking at her like she was crazy and stupid

'`why would you want to hang out with two slimy snakes'' asked hermione stupidly, while ron just shook his head agreeing with her.

'`cause she's a nice and cool person and I can hang with who the bloody fuck I want to''said harry angrily. Then he and Lamar went over to the slytherin table to hang with Phoenix and Latoya

TBC...


End file.
